Forgotten Birthday
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT “Oliver, how did you forget my birthday?” Lilly asked. He had purposely forgotten a present for her. But, what did Oliver get her then?


**Inspiration: My birthday, which is today. Haha. I got inspired to write a birthday Loliver. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would be making this into an episode.**

**NO POV**

"Oliver, how did you forget my birthday?" Lilly asked, raising her voice. It was Lilly's Sweet Sixteen, and Oliver showed up with his mom sans present.

"It's easy Lil," Miley said, "He's a donut."

"I said I was sorry Lilly," Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck. A telltale sign that he was nervous. Lilly decided to play this up a bit.

"Well, maybe sorry doesn't cut it. I mean, we've been best friends since kindergarden; you don't forget someone's birthday that easily," Lilly said, trying her hardest to sound mad. It was just so hard for her to stay mad at him.

"I don't what else to tell you," Oliver said, sounding sulky. He had purposely forgotten a present for her. He had a trick up his sleeve.

"I'm forced into a dress-"

"You look amazing Lilly," Miley stated, and she would bet that Oliver thought the same; seeing as how he couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde.

"Forced into a dress, then my one best friends forgets about me and my date of birth," Lilly said in an over dramatic tone. Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lilz. How many more times can I say it?" Oliver said, trying to compensate for not bringing a concrete gift; but once he saw the look in her eyes, he added, "Don't answer that."

"Lilly, you should cut the donut some slack. He said he was sorry more than enough times, and you should have expected this from Oliver," Miley said, trying to make the drama disappear. She had enough from Hannah and Jackson fiascos, let alone her two best friends.

"I know. It's okay Oliver," Lilly said. She placed a hand on her shoulder, setting off sparks in Oliver, "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Oliver said, letting out a sigh. He held his arms out, wanting a hug. She kindly gave it to him. Little did they know, that both of them equally enjoyed the embrace, their bodies touching.

"Well Lillian, your friends are arriving. You should greet them," Ms. Truscott said, making Oliver and Lilly split. Lilly went towards the door, leaving Oliver and Miley back a ways.

"How could you forget her birthday?" Miley said, gently smacking Oliver's arm. He winced, muttered an 'ow', and grasped his arm.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Oliver asked, watching Lilly hug and obtain gifts from many people. He just hoped that his would be the most special gift she has ever received in her life.

"The one for keeping peace," Miley said, "Sweet niblets. You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Oliver asked, clearly confused by the entire though process of Miley Stewart.

"Everything, Oliver," Miley said, raising her voice a bit. They got a few glances from surrounding people.

"Hey Miley, what do you think is in this one?" Lilly asked, running over to her pop star best friends, carrying a box almost too big for her to handle.

"I'm thinking something big," Miley said, her eyes starting to sparkle. Lilly placed it on the floor next to the rest of her presents.

"It's from Amber and Ashley," Oliver read the little tag on the neatly wrapped box.

"You might wanna be careful opening that Lil," Miley warned. Amber and Ashley were never up to any good.

"At least they got me a present," Lilly said, shooting a menacing glare at Oliver. Then, Lilly shuffled back over to the door to greet some more guests.

"Will she ever drop it?" Oliver asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"When you get her a present, she definitely will," Miley said, a smile on her face. Oliver groaned.

--

"Oh Lilly, your party was amazing," Amber said, exiting right behind Ashley. The only reason those two were even invited is because Ms. Truscott insisted on inviting Lilly's entire grade. It was quite a large and diverse party.

"Finally, everyone is gone," Lilly said, taking off her black ballet flats, and sitting on a barstool.

"Well, everyone who isn't helping clean up," Ms. Truscott said looking around the room. Miley, Jackson, and her dad were helping the DJ put his equipment away. Mr. and Mrs. Oken were taking out the trash. Oliver, and his younger sister, Opal were taking down the balloons and various things taped to the wall.

"I should help them," Lilly said, starting to get up. She felt bad having everyone help her, even if it was willingly.

"Nonsense. They offered to help. You just sit tight, birthday girl," Ms. Truscott said patting her daughter's hand, before bustling over to put the food away. Oliver walked over, and took the barstool next to Lilly.

"Awesome party Lil," Oliver said, a crooked smile playing on his lips. It was so contagious because the next thing Lilly knew; she has a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ollie-Pop," Lilly said, kissing her best friends cheek. She couldn't help but notice that his cheek was burning hot, "I think you have a fever Oliver."

"No. That's impossible," Oliver said, swatting his best friend's hand away. He didn't think his blush was _that_ bad.

"I don't want you to be sick, Oliver. Just look over here," Lilly said, but since Oliver wouldn't turn his face back, Lilly took matters into her own hands. She placed her tiny, delicate hands on Oliver's face and twisted it so she could look into his eyes, "Better."

"Oh, and about your present…" Oliver said, not getting much further than that. His stomach was in a whirl, and his heart was in a knot. Plus, his tongue got a little tied.

"What about it Oliver?" Lilly innocently asked the brunette. Her cheeks were tinged a rosy pink. Just then, Miley bounced over.

"Hey guys…" Miley said, barely containing her bubbliness, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. Nothing. Just talking," Oliver swiftly said, being the first one to break the steady gaze him and Lilly had going.

"Oh. Well, the DJ thinks I should be a singer. How crazy is that?" Miley asked, flipping her brown wavy locks.

"Completely crazy Mile," Lilly said bluntly. She wanted to be with Oliver, alone, for just a moment.

"I can see I'm not welcome here," Miley said, starting to walk away, a little sad.

"You're always welcome Miley," Oliver and Lilly said at the same time, before looking at each other and awkwardly laughing.

"Thanks, but I think I heard my dad calling me," Miley said, feeling bad about interrupting Lilly and Oliver's moment. No one was calling her, but it was a clean escape, "Coming!"

"Well, that was awkward," Lilly noted for a split second, before noticing Oliver was staring at her. She happily returned the gaze.

"I'll say," Oliver briefly said, before his tongue was all twisted, and his thoughts intoxicated with Lilly.

"You were saying something about my present?" Lilly asked, trying to prompt Oliver to where they were before. She wanted to know what he had to say. If he was apologizing again, Lilly might have to slap him. She never meant to bother him with it so much; she was just pushing his buttons.

"Oh, right," Oliver said, before subconsciously licking his lips, "I did get you a present."

"Where is it? Did you forget it at home?" Lilly asked, laughing. Oliver thought her laugh was simply whimsical.

"No. I have it with me," Oliver mysteriously said. Lilly scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to figure out her best friend. He was usually so easy to read. He looked a bit nervous.

"Can I have it?" Lilly asked tentatively. She didn't exactly care about material objects. She just wanted to hear a few simple words, witness a few actions from Oliver.

"Uhm…sure," Oliver said in a really soft voice. It was now or never, he told himself. Antagonizingly slow, he leaned forward. He felt as if he was going to fall forward off of the barstool, his eyes shutting slowly. Finally, he has contact with something. Lilly's lips!

"That was a very nice birthday present," Lilly breathed once they had parted. It was perfect, "It was exactly what I wanted."

**Alright, so it was kind of fluffy. I thought in the beginning they were in character, but spiraled out near the end. Comments, constructive criticism are always appreciated. Leave it in a review.**


End file.
